soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maplechild91
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maplechild91 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nk3play2 (Talk) 06:14, January 23, 2013 Merger Talks TSO - HotDice Hu and thanks for letting me know. However, since AMC and OLTL are soaps, would it not be wise to merge them to us instead of GH? I will contact the staff over on all 3 wikis to see if what, if any, decision can be made. Thanks. HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 18:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Response from Soap Opera Wiki Admistrator of Operations - Sundogs Hi I'm the other admin here on Soap Opera Wiki and the reason the Hot Dice suggested that AMC and OLTL merger over here is that we generally have all soaps; unlike some other soaps like Dark Shadows and one British soap opera show are more of their own and they are pretty much well run on those two wikis. However, as AMC and OLTL are ABC rights owners with Prospect Park revived for their online network, but, since I have personally checked with both sites and we, as Soap Opera Wiki, are more suited for these two shows to be on our wiki site. I am still confused about the ABC Daytime Wikis as such that there are two of them. Do you maintain one of them? And I see that there should be one of ABC Daytime Wiki out there instead of two. That is my consern is having two of the same thing but I feel that we are better suited for these shows and we do have other domestic and international shows on here. But, and this is where I am going with my point, if there is more editor for these two shows, then I have no objections for these two wikis to stay as is. But you mention on Hot Dice's page, there is little to no activity on these two wikis except a handful of edits. I do not see how it is wise in my point of view to have two ABC Daytime Wikie to serve the same purpose when we, as Soap Opera Wiki, serve American soaps opera, daytime and primetime soaps, and international soaps as well. We love to have both of these wikis content on here to better improve of lack of content articles that we have. I believe that whomever the leaders of these two ABC Daytime should consolidate them both to better serve the community. That is my professional and personal point of view. I also believe that if the two ABC Daytime wikis merge and allow the administrators of both wikis be on the administration staff team and work as a team to better work on the ABC Daytime. The other point is, since the ABC Daytime does not restrict to soap operas but all daytime shows on ABC daytime schedule. That is the concern I have. We, as the Soap Opera Wiki, ONLY deals with soap operas. Whether or not it is American made or not.I do believe if you want OLTL and AMC be on the ABC Daytime wiki that is fine, but, there are other shows on ABC Daytime like Talk Shows, game shows, and other programs on Daytime for all ABC, CBS, and NBC daytime. This is why I strongly urge these two soap, AMC and OLTL respective, migrate over here instead of ABC Daytime. I have now objections to have an overview of the shows on ABC Daytime Wiki as on course as Wikipedia has for specific scope. Please reread the wikipedias scope of operations. We are more than willing to share content with ABC Daytime, but, we are specifically geared for Soap Operas as our main focus and scope of operations. I hope you understand my rambling and if you have questions, please direct them to me. I am willing to clear up any confussing text to better help you if you have any questions. As I said many times in this response, my professional thoughts about ABC Daytime Wiki scope is broad in term and not limited to soap operas on their wiki and why is there two of them. I strongly feel that the two ABC Daytime Wiki should be consolidated into one wiki. What are there two? As said above, do you manage one of these two? If so, I will help you to merge both AMC and OLTL to your wiki that you maintain and I also ask the Wikia staff to migrate these wikis to us as well. I have submitted a ticket to Wikia Support and they responded that Soap Opera Wiki scope is better off getting AMC and OLTL content on our wiki site and ask me if it is okay to merge both ABC Daytime Wikis since the are the same thing UNLESS we have other intentions, like the Australian Broadcasting Company which does use the ABC monilker but since these two wikis are American Broadcasting Company wikis, then why not merge them and have a better scope of operations for the merged wiki from the two wikis. I am only trying to help out the community that I serve and I can only speak on this wikis behave. I need approval from other Soap Opera Wiki administrators to see if they are onborad for this. I do not know what the others think, but, HotDice and I do agree that we should be receiving the AMC and OLTL merge to our site. I hope this helps. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 23:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Response on Merger That is what I was asking for. You can contact Support@wikia.com for the merger for yourself and gain administration rights for all sites since you do have more edits over there on those sites. As our site goes, we do cover a lot more soaps domestically and internationally. But the founder of this site requested when HotDice and I join the staff on here to gain all information about the shows on American soaps and intertional soaps as well in depth. So, in essence, we could share the rights for all soaps, GH / AMC / OLTL, as joint venture and have two seperate articles with entirely different wording for each wiki. Our mission statement is to cover all soaps, characters, actors/actresses, production/writing teams, television network (cable / direct / satellite / or internet networks), not limited to new media and existing media. We do cover story arcs from the original launch date to current, show details from decade to decade, time changes and character betrayals differences. As you said, we cover more than we should but our scope is all things soaps. However, if it comes down to Dark Shadows or any other soap has a stable editing base, viewers, and content, then I have no place to object to splitting off and reworking our articles to general overview as you stated. But things like GL. ATWT. AW. and all other soap shows are more or less open for more detailed content on our site, then if there is a devoted fan and editing base, then yes I will start the process of split the articles to whomever decide to start a wiki and we will allow them to use our content and we will alter our article to general overview and cite the new wiki's website address. I hope I am clear and helpful. I can start the conversation for you but you can contact Wikia Support over at Support@Wikia.com and state the obvious intentions are. Please cite this conversation and who you talked to and link all pages and topics regarding the merge. I still am in support of this merge, and at this time, suggest that ABC Soaps will be the best URL address and wiki name. I will step-up if I am asked. Or you can go to the www.wikia.com/wikia/Wikia and go to the Request Adminship there and explain the situation there. These two ways are the best ways to get admin level roles. From there, contact Support@wikia.com and request the merge or go for it as a whole thing as stated above. Thanks for letting us know. ABTW, if this goes through, do you need Twitter promotion of the new wiki, if so let me know and I will promote for you. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 00:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Response Sorry Maple I am not the admin on other wikias that are geared towards soaps. Sorry but I believe that you are doing the right thing by contacting the wikia support and requesting Adminship that way. You can also request other things as well and I know that it will go through. Just patience is the key. Other than that, that is all that I can do for you except when the approved measures are set and I will submit "tweets" on twitter for you. Other than that, we are doing what I think we should be doing. 01:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC)